To the Stars - Inotan
by Ariday .C
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas y pequeños one-shot de la ship Inotan: Inosuke Hashibira / Tanjirou Kamado. Las pequeñas cosas que se me ocurran de la ship las publicare en este apartado. Advertencia: El "rating" puede cambiar más adelante.
1. Tus ojos

**NOTA  
Tipo:One shot **  
**Palabras: 1397**  
**Título: Tus ojos**

**Feliz lectura :)  
**

* * *

**Tus ojos.**

—¡Kenitzu está tardando demasiado!

—Su nombre es, ZE-NI-TSU. —La tranquila voz de Tanjirou se escuchó entre los arrebatos molestos del otro—. Apenas han pasado unos minutos. Ten paciencia, Inosuke

—¡Pues está tardando demasiado! Yo pude haber ido en su lugar.

Tanjirou lo observó con una sonrisa tranquila característica de él, observando a Inosuke desde donde se encontraba creando una fogata para pasar la noche.

Solo estaban Inosuke, Nezuko (que seguía durmiendo en la caja, junto a el árbol) y él. Mientras, Zenitsu había ido a recolectar información sobre la aldea a donde se dirigían. Y los oídos de Zenitsu eran la mejor opción en estos casos, además le ayudaría a despejarse un poco ya que el rubio estaba muy molesto porque la situación en la que se encontraba, aparentemente "perdidos", era debido a Inosuke.

—Quizá...

El de la máscara de jabalí refunfuñó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Quizás está perdido.

Tanjirou se rio un rato, alertando al joven jabalí.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó confundido y en estado de alerta.

—Ja, no es nada —dijo Tanjirou calmando su risa y tomando aire—. Es solo que, realmente si te preocupa Zenitsu, aunque no lo admites.

Inosuke que quedó callado, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. La mirada que le dedicaba el pelirrojo era cálida y le hacía erizar cada parte de la piel.

—¡QUE! ¡QUE DICES! ¡YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ESE TONTO!

—Si lo estas, por unos segundos, olías a preocupación.

—Y que si estoy preocupado. Es porque Monitsu es débil.

—Es Zenitsu —corrigió Tanjirou.

—Además, como su jefe es mi deber cuidar de ustedes —dijo mientras hacía ademanes con la mano de manera acusatoria a Tanjirou—. Sería un mal jefe si no los cuidara.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió de la manera más amable y sincera el pelirrojo.

Poco después de dar por terminada la pequeña charla se escuchó unos golpes en madera y un rechinido. Lentamente arrastrándose fuera de la caja se pudo ver a Nezuko asomarse en el exterior, sintiéndose aliviada de que ya no había sol.

—Nezuko —saludó Tanjirou con emoción al ver que su hermanita había despertado. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, la pequeña se lanzó a su regazo y lo abrazo. En respuesta Tanjirou le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña demonio—. Es bueno ver que ya despertaste, Nezuko.

Inosuke los veía con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, solo decidió sentarse a un lado de los hermanos Kamado.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno, a pesar de que tenía puesta su máscara sabía que estaba despejado esa noche y que no llovería. El clima nocturno estaba frío como solía serlo pero no indicaba humedad, podía sentirlo en su pelaje.

Algo le jaló sus pantalones y cuando agacho la mirada se encontró con la versión pequeña de Nezuko que tiraba de ellos para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Inosuke nervioso por la mirada fija que le dedicaba Nezuko.

—¿Nezuko? —Se escuchó en el fondo la voz de Tanjirou que sonaba confundido.

La pequeña lo observó un largo rato y después solo levantó las manos como si pidiera algo. Inosuke no sabía por qué pero su instinto le dijo que era lo que quería la pequeña demonio. Posó sus manos en la parte inferior de su máscara de jabalí y se la retiró de la cabeza, solo para ponerla después en la cabeza de la pequeña pelinegra.

—Está bien secuaz número tres, puedes usar la máscara del rey de la montaña.

—Parece que le gusta tu máscara, Inosuke —dijo Tanjirou mientras veía como su hermana giraba feliz en el suelo con la máscara de Inosuke.

—Maldición me estoy aburriendo de esperar ¡y tengo hambre!

—Podemos jugar mientras llega Zenitsu —sugirió Tanjirou mientras doblaba sus rodillas entre la yerba donde estaban sentados.

—¡Si! ¡¿Cómo es?! ¡Voy a ganarte! —exclamó emocionado el chico de largas pestañas.

—Es sencillo, diremos una palabra y tienes que decir lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

—¡EH! ¿Y qué chiste tiene eso?

—Vamos, será divertido, podemos empezar con colores para no complicarlo. Empieza tú, dime una palabra, la que sea.

Inosuke que quedó meditando, arrugando sus delgadas cejas negras. Su expresión cambió y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Montaña!

—Hogar —respondió de inmediato Tanjirou—. Mi turno, amarillo.

—Monitsu.

—Es Zenitsu, pero entendí tu punto.

—¡Mi turno, mi turno! —vitoreó con los ojos brillosos —. Negro.

—Carbón. En mi familia solíamos vender carbón. —Tanjirou meditó un rato y dijo—. Cálido

—Tú —respondió de inmediato Inosuke y sin ningún titubeo.

En cambio Tajirou se sonrojo por la respuesta tan animada de Inosuke. Acaso había dicho que él era cálido, ¿le hacía sentir cálido? o ¿era por su respiración del fuego? Tal vez era eso.

—Bien, bien mi turno. Blanco, responde Tontarou.

La voz animada de Inosuke resonó es sus sentidos. Todavía seguía con la sensación caliente de sus mejillas y con su mente en total desorden.

—Nubes —dijo casi sin aliento. Tardó un momento en saber qué palabra preguntar, pero cuando se pudo calmar al final se decidió por una—. Manada.

—Ustedes son mi manada.

Inosuke se cruzó de brazos y se puso pensativo, Tanjirou giro su rostro hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Inosuke. Vaya error, su corazón empezó a latir de una manera acelerada y sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse. El rostro de Inosuke que perfilaba de una manera maravillosa por las sobras que creaba la fogata frente a ellos.

—Son como mi manada para mí. Siempre he pensado eso.

La manera en que lo decía parecía tan seria, y sus ojos solo concretaban más sus palabras. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Tanjirou lo sabía, pero escucharlo de Inosuke se había sentido diferente.

Por un largo rato solo pudo concentrarse en el sonido de el fuego consumiendo la madera.

—Bien, mi turno, mi turno.

Tanjirou seguía pensando en lo que estaba pasando con su corazón, no se sentía así desde que aprendió la respiración de concentración total, aun así no entendía qué eran esos nervios que sentía.

Algo andaba mal con él.

O algo era diferente en Inosuke.

—¡Hey!

La voz de Inosuke se escuchó molesta, así que levantó su rostro que estaba cabizbajo mientras pensaba. Al momento de girar su respiración se cortó.

"Cerca, muy cerca"

Fueron los pensamientos que desbordaron su mente.

Un hermoso rostro y unos grandes ojos verdes estaban demasiado cerca de su cara. El olor que solía irradiar Inosuke lo abrumo como si fuera el aire mismo, el olor a pino fresco y flores silvestres. Sus mejillas seguro estaban más rojas que sus propios ojos.

—¡Hey, Gompachirou! ¡Estoy hablándote desde hace un rato! Incluso tu hermana se preocupó.

Y tenía razón, Nezuko estaba sentada a su lado jalando su haori de cuadros y no se había percatado de nada.

Tanjirou acarició la cabeza de la pequeña con cariño y se disculpó por preocuparlos. Inosuke solo regresó a su lugar y el pelirrojo pudo sentir como volvía el aire a sus pulmones de manera regular.

El pelinegro solo bufó molesto.

—Bien, era mi turno.

—Si, adelante —animó Tanjirou a que prosiguiera, mientras Nezuko se acomodaba en el regazo de su hermano jugando aun con la máscara de jabalí que tenía en las manos.

—Bien, bien esta es fácil —alardeaba Insouke mientras reía—. Verde.

"Tus ojos" pensó Tanjirou de inmediato, pero al procesar su pensamiento apretó los labios para mantenerse callado.

¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese?

Su cara estaba ardiendo y cuando giró su mirada solo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color verde ocultos entre unas largas pestañas negras.

Que gran error acababa de cometer.

—Vas a perder, Kentarou.

El otro era ajeno a la conmoción que estaba pasando en la mente de Tanjirou.

—Inosuke... yo.

—¡Tanjirou, Inosuke!

Zenitsu lo interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ellos completamente agotado.

—Oh, estúpido Tontitsu ¡tardaste demasiado!

—¡Zenitsu, que bueno que volviste!

Zenitsu empezó a lloriquear, después se molestó con ellos y les gritó que eran unos desconsiderados, al final vio a Nezuko despierta, se emocionó mucho mientras traía todo tipo de flores que encontraba.

Inosuke por otra parte volvió a ponerse su máscara y alardeaba de ser el mejor por haber ganado en el juego.

Mientras, Tanjirou se sentía feliz de que estuvieran reunidos y mañana partirían a su destino, todo era como de costumbre, menos el sentimiento cálido que Inosuke provocaba en él, eso era algo nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Mariposas e insectos

**NOTA**  
**Tipo: Viñeta**  
**Palabras: 874**  
**Título: Mariposas e insectos**

**Feliz lectura :)**

* * *

**Mariposas e insectos**

—Veamos, veamos. —Una voz juguetona murmuraba.

La revisión médica de Shinobu en ocasiones ponía nervioso a Tanjirou, de alguna manera sus ojos contrastaba con la sonrisa de su rostro. Shinobu solía ocultar su enfado de los demás, a pesar de que Tanjirou sabía que ella olía a enfadada siempre. Pero en esa ocasión el olor era más grande y se le notaba en el rostro.

Todo por las travesuras de Inosuke.

—Joven jabalí —llamó la pelinegra mientras arrugaba los ojos y las cejas—. ¿Podría mantenerse quieto por un rato? ¿Podría? Mis pacientes necesitan atención. ¿Lo entiende? ¿Si comprende?

La forma como decía cada cosa, habría provocado al chico de la máscara, pero su cara (la cual estaba oculta) se ponía pálida y le sudaban las manos. La cara de Shinobu le daba muchos _nervios_.

—S-Si, lo siento —murmuró mientras tragaba saliva. Inosuke tomó asiento en una de las camas de manera hincada y con sus manos en los muslos, eso consiguió algunas risas de las chicas.

A Tanjiou le causaba ternura, aparentaba un niño regañado, pero desde que se había despertado hace unas semanas, Inosuke parecía muy feliz de verlo.

—Kamado. —Shinobu lo llamó—. Necesito que muevas tus muñecas y tu brazo para saber la condición de tus huesos.

—Sí— respondió enseguida, irguiéndose en el banquillo donde estaba.

Tanjirou hizo todo lo que el pilar del insecto le indico. Aún le faltaba para sanarse y todavía tenía heridas que le dolían mucho.

Después de un rato Inosuke ya estaba más calmado y jugueteaba con las niñas de la finca.

—Bueno eso es todo por ahora, Aoi te dará tus medicamentos más tarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya termino? ¿Cómo se encuentra Kentarou?

—¡Si! ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Tanjirou, señorita Shinobu?

Las pequeñas niñas de la finca de las mariposas preguntaron angustiadas. Las tres estaban igual de preocupadas.

Kochou sonrió.

—Se está recuperando, será lento pero mientras siga mis indicaciones, ¡Estará bien! —expresó con aplausos de alabanza.

—¡Ja! Eres muy frágil, frentudo —dijo Inosuke, soltando carcajadas y diciendo que él era más rápido curándose y eso lo hacía mejor.

—Al menos Kamado no se quita las vendas antes de tiempo —soltó Shinobu, parecía lanzar veneno con las palabras. Inosuke sudo frio, ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa. No es que le tuviera miedo, ¡claro que no! pero no era necesario provocarla tampoco.

Kochou puso sus manos en los hombros de Tanjirou. Con el gesto, el pelirrojo giro su rostro y se encontró abrumado por lo cerca que estaban esos ojos púrpura. Sus mejillas se coloraron por instinto.

El ambiente cambió de un momento a otro cuando en el fondo se escuchó el grito de "¡Ataque porcino!" y de la nada, Tanjirou fue víctima de un golpe a su costado.

Sus huesos crujieron.

Escucho su nombre ser gritado por varias personas.

* * *

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Es un chiste? yo no le veo la gracia. —Shinobu escribía notas, su voz se escuchaba molesta y su pluma parecía que se destruiría por el fuerte agarre.

—L-lo… lo siento.

Inosuke estaba cabizbajo, la trompa de su máscara estaba hacia abajo y sus manos en su regazo, esta vez estaba sentado en un banquillo.

La pelinegra lo observó, al final decidió dejar lo que hacía y girarse hacia el chico jabalí.

—¿Por qué atacaste al Kamado? —Directo al punto, Shinobu no hablo con rodeos, además estaba hablando del Inosuke, debía ser clara.

—¡Él estaba demasiado cerca!

Se quedó perpleja por semejante respuesta. _¿Demasiado cerca?_ Acaso, estaba celoso. ¿De _quién_?

—¿Estuvo mal?

—¡Él lucía perdido en la mirada! ¡Su cara se puso roja! No sé porqué pero algo me dijo que le tenía que dar un fuerte "ataque porcino".

Ah, estaba celoso por Tanjirou.

—Te molestaste de que me acercara tanto a Kamado —afirmó la pelinegra. La máscara se movió de arriba abajo asintiendo. Shinobu sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Kochou llamó a Inosuke con voz firme.

—¿Si? —Estaba nervioso de que lo regañaran de nuevo. Esperaba no haber dicho algo que molestara al pilar del insecto.

—Inosuke. —Shinobu lo observo directamente a los ojos a través de la máscara—. ¿Sientes mariposas cuando estas cerca de Tanjirou Kamado?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Eso es imposible! Las mariposas no están dentro del cuerpo humano.

—Piénsalo bien Inosuke. Cuando hablas con él o cuando simplemente lo ves, ¿no sientes una sensación en el pecho? algo así como mariposas que revolotean dentro de ti. No sientes la sensación de querer estar cerca y te sientes feliz que te mire.

El joven jabalí se sentía confundido, él era pésimo pensando, definitivamente lo suyo no era pensar. Pero si alguna vez tuvo una sensación extraña cuando veía Gonpachirou, tal vez era similar a la sensación de insectos. Si pequeños y molestos insectos zumbando en su pecho. O quizá solo tenía hambre.

Pero ¿querer estar cerca? ¿Estar feliz con su presencia? o incluso llegar a ¿_tocarlo_?

Le dolía la cabeza.

Definitivamente no le gustaba pensar.

—La próxima vez que vea a Kamado, recuerda las mariposas. Así podremos curar tu enfermedad.

—¿Es muy mala? ¿Podría morir? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es una enfermedad muy común. Y muy fácil de curar. Aunque se han dado ocasiones donde los resultados... son mortales.

Shinobu puso una mano en su hombro.

—Pero tal vez a ti no te pase —dijo sonriendo sin más.

En cambio Inosuke se asustó mucho pero Shinobu solo le daba palmadas diciendo que estaría bien.

"La enfermedad de las mariposas e insectos", lo recordaría para que Shinobu lo curara. No podía morir por algo así.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Escamas

**NOTA  
Tipo: One shot  
Palabras: 1880  
Título: Escamas**

**Feliz lectura :D**

* * *

**Escamas**

Sus pulmones ardían, el dolor era tan agudo que sentía la pérdida de todos sus sentidos haciéndolo caer en desesperación.

Tenía que a su amigo.

Por cada segundo transcurrido, sus miembros dejaron de luchar perdiendo completamente la fuerza. Su cuerpo pesaba y se hundía, podía ver como la luz de la superficie iba haciéndose más lejana sin importar cuanto estirara sus manos.

Todo se volvió brumoso y la conciencia disminuía lentamente pero con el último hilo que le quedaba, entre la oscuridad profunda pudo ver una silueta acercándose, en cada parpadeo pesado que daba, la silueta se veía más cerca. ¿Qué era eso?

Antes de perder por completo la conciencia, un destello azul brillante se le cruzó además la sensación de ser sostenido por la cintura.

Era una sensación muy agradable, eso pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Se sentía extraño, un agradable olor y un constante sonido de calma lo acompañaba, era algo conocía pero su mente no lo procesaba aun. ¿Acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

Una luz calando en sus párpados lo hizo despertarse.

Podía ver una luz muy brillante frente a él y por unos segundos realmente se le cruzó la idea de estar muerto pero lo que veía era la luz del sol.

Inmediatamente levantó su cuerpo y observó su alrededor. Estaba en la costa, a salvo además de empapado, pero vivo. Entre una de las rocas que se formaban a la orilla de la playa.

A un costado de él y no muy lejos pudo encontrar una cabellera rubia. Se acercó de inmediato.

—¡Zenitsu! —gritó desesperado mientras movía el cuerpo inconsciente—. Zenitsu estas bien, háblame.

—Él está bien, solo está dormido.

Una voz desconocida se escuchó sobre el leve sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas de la costa. El chico pelirrojo se puso en alerta de inmediato.

Cuando giró hacia la voz se sorprendió.

Un cabeza de cabellos negros con tonos azules sobresalía del agua. Era ¿una chica? Pero él estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz muy varonil. Después de un largo silencio donde solo se seguían mirando Tanjirou ladeo la cabeza y habló:

—¿Tú... nos ayudaste?

—Ja, podría decirse que sí.

Su voz, era una voz muy potente y la misma que escuchó antes, entonces era un _chico_. Sin embargo algo estaba poniéndolo nervioso. El cabello del chico parecía estar un poco seco, eso quería decir que tenía tiempo en esa posición observando a ambos en las rocas de la costa.

—¿Por qué estás en el agua? Podrías resfriarte si sólo mantienes tu cuerpo mucho tiempo dentro del agua, ¿sabes?

El chico se acercó a la orilla y sacó el torso de su cuerpo a la superficie, posicionando sus brazos en el borde de las rocas sacando a relucir solo una parte de su cuerpo. Cruzó sus brazos, situando la barbilla sobre ellos, todo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojizos.

Tanjirou pudo observar a detalle las facciones del misterioso chico. Su cabello era corto y se pegaba a sus facciones de forma atractiva, sus pestañas eran largas y tenía unos hermosos ojos que contra sol parecían en realidad dos peridotos; brillantes y preciosos.

Sin embargo algo más brillante llamó su atención. En algunas partes de la piel de brazos y hombros, aparentaba tener purpurina que lo hacía brillar por los rayos del sol.

Tanjirou quería preguntar sobre eso, incluso estuvo tentado a tocarlo sin embargo fue interrumpido por un leve chillido de la voz de Zenitsu despertando.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico misterioso.

_"Ah, estoy en el cielo, eh muerto"_, es lo que pensó el rubio.

—Zenitsu, me alegra mucho que estés bien —dijo al borde de las lágrimas —. Yo realmente intente buscarte pero las olas eran muy fuertes, yo-

—Y están vivos gracias a mí —interrumpió la voz barítona haciendo que Zenitsu abriera mucho los ojos sorprendido, poniendo su espalda erguida de inmediato.

—¿T-tú... tú eres, un chico?

El chico misterioso se carcajeó y de un impulso salió completamente del agua sentándose al borde de la roca donde estaban los otros dos.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que sus ojos veían, parecía una mentira sino fuera por el leve movimiento que hacía y el chapoteo de agua. Algo sacado de un los cuentos que les contaban de niños.

El misterioso chico tenía una cola larga y llena de escamas azules brillantes. Tanjirou se quedó anonadado, era algo _hermoso_.

—¡UN TRITÓN! —El grito del rubio estalló en toda la costa. Por suerte estaba desolada esa parte.

—¡SOY UN HOMBRE PEZ! —contraatacó completamente molesto.

—¡ES LO MISMO, IDIOTA!

—Mi abuelo me habló de los tritones y sirenas, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con uno real —dijo Tanjirou fascinado. Era algo realmente increíble.

El chico tritón no dijo nada, pero dirija una mirada al pelirrojo. El chico de ojos rojos no sabia porque, pero el chico olía a _curiosidad_.

Zenitsu creía que en cualquier momento le daría algo, Tanjirou en cambio estaba bastante calmado y sin apartar la mirada del tritón que acababan de conocer.

El rubio y el chico pez discutieron por un rato por cualquier cosa, parecía un choque de personalidades. Era una reunión de especies muy poco común, eso hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos —dijo con una sonrisa, los dos dejaron de discutir y el de ojos verdes fijó su mirada en la sonriente expresión del otro. Por alguna razón sintió un cosquilleo en sus escamas y apartó la mirada.

—Mi intención no era salvarlos —dijo presuntuoso y luego agregó —. En realidad quería comerlos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pegó un grito aterrado.

—¿Ustedes comen humanos? —preguntó preocupado. Realmente quería llevarse bien con los hombres pez.

—No realmente —murmuró, sus delgadas cejas negras se alzaron un poco y parpadeó sus largas pestañas—. Pero tengo hambre.

Tanjirou pudo oler sinceridad en sus palabras y se sintió feliz. Entonces si podía ser amigo de los tritones y sirenas.

—¿Eres un monstruo o un simple idiota? —dijo Zenitsu.

—Déjame en paz debilucho, tengo hambre. Use mucha energía en salvarlos de ser comida de tiburón.

—Maldito cerebro de pescado.

Tanjirou sonrió feliz de que el chico tritón en realidad era buena persona pero parecía no saber mucho sobre los humanos, podía oler sus emociones y en realidad podía oler _alivio_. Alivio de que los dos estaban bien. Quería saber más de su especie.

—Creí que eras una chica pero eres solo un cerebro de pescado con cara de chica y cuerpo musculoso, que desagradable.

—Zenitsu no digas esas cosas —regaño el Tanjirou.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con mi cara, bastardo?!

Mientras los otros discutían, el pelirrojo busco en los alrededores y encontró una de las mochilas que llevaban en su fallido día de pesca, aparentemente solo eso sobrevivió de las cosas que llevaban él y Zenitsu. Su abuelo se molestaría mucho. Abrió la mochila y no encontró mucho aparte de estar empapada con agua de mar, pero al menos dentro se encontraba algunas bolsas cerradas de frituras y algunas latas de comida. Eso serviria.

El pelirrojo volvió con los otros dos.

—Toma esto —dijo mientras le tendía la bolsa de frituras abierta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes mientras tomaba la gran bolsa y empezaba a devorar su contenido.

—Te lo comes y no sabes ni que es —murmuró incrédulo el rubio.

—Son frituras —explicó Tanjirou ignorando el comentario de Zenitsu.

—¿Qué es lo que suelen comer?

—Podemos comer mismo que ustedes, _sin escamas_.

"Sin escamas", era un apodo interesante que hasta hizo sonreír al pelirrojo. Realmente quería saber más.

—Están deliciosas dame más —ordenó entregándole la bolsa vacía al chico de la sonrisa amable.

—Ya no tengo más, esas eran de Zenitsu.

—¡Oye Tanjirou! ¡No le des mis frituras! —regaño el rubio, su día cada vez estaba empeorando. Casi moría ahogado, es salvado por un tritón idiota y malhumorado además de que le quitaban su comida.

—Pero él nos salvó la vida Zenitsu, se un poco más agradecido —pidió Tanjirou un una mirada triste.

—Me sentiría agradecido si me hubiese salvado una linda sirena.

—Debí dejar que fueras comida para los peces, humano —gritó molesto—, por tu culpa se molestan conmigo. Utilicé el _alga esponja_ especial que me regalaron, solo para salvarlos.

La cara de ambos fue de completa confusión, él había dicho ¿alga esponja?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Zenitsu confundido.

El tritón sacó unas plantas alargadas y de un color azul verdoso, pero completamente secas.

—Son algas esponja —explicó —. Tienen muchas utilidades pero solo pueden utilizarse una vez. Las metí en sus bocas y estas sacaron el agua de sus pulmones.

El chico rubio se puso pálido y asqueado, en cambio el chico de ojos rojizos formó una "o" con su boca.

_"¡Oh! Eran plantas mágicas"_, o eso es lo que pensó el pelirrojo.

—¿Son venenosas? ¿Moriré? Creo que moriré, Tanjirou sálvame —Se acercó a al chico arretes y se aferró a su camisa por consuelo. Zenitsu sintió un horrible sabor en su boca y quería vomitar.

El chico tritón discutía que no era posible, y mientras, Tanjirou se quedó pensativo, él no sentía ningún sabor desagradable en su paladar, cuando se relamió los labios un extraño sabor salado y dulce lleno su sentido del gusto, pero pensó que era porque había tragado agua cuando casi se ahoga. Ahora que prestaba más atención, también podía oler un dulce aroma impregnando sus sentidos y era el mismo olor agradable que provenía del chico de la cola escamosa y brillante. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Bien, _sin escamas_, ya no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes, me voy-

—Espera. —el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

El tritón detuvo sus movimientos y miró al chico de los pendientes raros.

—No nos has dicho tu nombre. —Tanjirou realmente quería saber más de él, pero lo principal, era saber su nombre.

—Inosuke Hashibira, recuérdenlo humanos —dijo mientras sonreía burlón. Dio un rápido clavado en el agua, salpicando con su aleta. Ahora que lo veía en el agua, aparentaba brillar con los rayos del sol con cada movimiento, todo en él parecía tan fantástico para el chico de los aretes , como un cuento.

—No es _sin escamas_ —regañó el chico de ojos rojizos—, él es Zenitsu y yo soy Tanjirou.

—Tanko y Zenko, los recordare.

—¡¿Quiénes son esos?! —se quejó Zenitsu.

—Nos vemos, _sin escamas_. Espero que la próxima que nos veamos, traigan más de esa deliciosa comida.

Tanjirou sonrió, le hizo sentir pleno.

—Claro. Es una promesa.

* * *

Entre los arrecifes, Inosuke nadaba tranquilo. Por fin había huido de los regaños de Shinobu, no dejaban de decirle que se alejara de los humanos.

Inconscientemente rozó sus labios.

Había dicho la verdad a media a esos humanos, en realidad solo tenía un alga esponja a la mano, y la utilizó con el debilucho amarillo, que fue el primero en sacar del fondo del mar. En cambio con el pelirrojo tuvo que utilizar una respiración especial que Shinobu le enseñó, teniendo que pegar sus labios a ese frentudo y sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

La sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios seguía presente. Esperaba poder ver a esos "_sin escamas_" de nuevo, sobre todo a ese chico que parecía irradiar luz con su sonrisa amable. Y porqué no, sentir esos labios cálidos una vez más.  
.

.

.

* * *

**Las algas esponja solo existen en esta historia.**  
**Todo lo que no tiene respuesta es magia, la magia hizo todo :D  
**  
**Gracias por leer **


	4. Aunque dejen de brillar

**NOTA**  
**Tipo: One shot**  
**Palabras: 1877**

**Feliz lectura :D**

* * *

Tardó más de lo necesario pero no pudo evitar distraerse. En ese pequeño camino de regreso encontró unas de las plantas que vio en los libros de Shinobu. Si servían como algo medicinal, esa expedición tendría mejor éxito de lo que realmente había tenido.

El viaje al pequeño pueblo cercano para encontrar algo de medicamentos no estaba yendo muy bien.

El sonido de ramas rompiéndose lo alerto de inmediato.

Había dejado su mochila junto a su hacha a unos veinte pasos pero en ese momento parecía estar a kilómetros de su presencia. Se regañó por semejante estupidez de su parte, si se presentaban decenas de ellos, moriría. Estaba rogando que se tratara de un mapache o ardilla pero no podía estar seguro.

Y lo peor, su olfato no le estaba siendo de ayuda.

Entre el paisaje verde del bosque y el sonido de algunas aves. Solo eso podía percibir.

Lentamente se acercó a sus pertenencias en sigilo vigilando sus alrededores, movió sus rodillas que parecían no querer ayudar e inevitablemente empezó a sudar por la presión que sentía sobre él. El ruido se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, solo le faltaban cinco pasos para tener su hacha en las manos y esperaba poder correr.

Su olfato solo le indicaba un olor ya conocido, sangre.

Demasiado ambiguo.

El sonido se escuchó en su lado izquierdo y se apresuró a recoger el pequeño mango de madera lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, lanzándose sin importar tirarse a la tierra levantando un poco de polvo por el movimiento abrupto. De inmediato tomó una postura para defenderse, sus ojos examinaron su alrededor para encontrar una vía de escape en caso de que pasara lo peor, e intentar sobrevivir, siempre tratar de sobrevivir.

Con fuerza apretó el agarre en la empuñadura, su arma la cual lo salvó en más de una ocasión, estaba listo para luchar por su vida si era necesario, estando completamente solo.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus hombros se pusieron tan rígidos sintiendo que no podría mover sus brazos por la tensión.

De los arbustos se escuchó otro sonido y después un leve movimiento de las hojas verdes meneándose. El pelirrojo se acercó preparado para lo que viniera pero al ver un cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, dejo de apretar su agarre. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

Unos ojos verdes con unos rojizos. Mezclándose en sigilo.

—Que —dijo ronco. Casi se escuchaba como un grito ahogado desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Soy yo, idiota. No hagas tanto ruido o harás que esas cosas vengan — murmuró molesto.

Tardo un poco en entender las palabras. Estaba tan abrumado por su supervivencia que el corazón le había estado retumbando en sus oídos hace un rato, pero al ver que se trataba de Inosuke se empezó a calmar su corazón.

Bueno, no había dejo de latir fuerte.

Su cuerpo de relajo de inmediato al escuchar la voz. Bajo el hacha, acomodándole en su cinturón dónde debía estar desde un principio. Esperaba aprender su lección.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Quería que la pregunta fuera por curiosidad pero inevitablemente el tono de preocupación salió a frote.

Se mordió el labio inferior y aparto lo mirada hacia el tronco que estaba a unos pasos.

—Shinobu me envió— dijo serio. Algo nada común en él—. Dijo que en esta época oscurecía más temprano. Y tú estabas tardando demasiado.

—Creí que eras uno de ellos. —Puso su mano en el pecho y soltó un suspiro—. Me asustaste.

Sonrió para relajar un poco el ambiente. No era necesario seguir con esa tensión aunque ya habían pasado una semana e Inosuke ya no tenia las heridas que se había hecho pero el sentimiento incomodo no desaparecía.

—Ya registre la zona, están lejos de aquí. Hacia el norte, parece. Pero igual podrían desviarse. Hay que estar preparados—dijo mientras observaba el hacha.

—Sí, lo sé, me deje llevar un poco.

—¡Ja, eres un debilucho! Si no fuera por mí que te he salvado el trasero varias veces, ya serias el bocadillo de alguna de esas cosas.

Lo último fue dicho en broma. Solía bromear sobre eso sin malicia alguna pero en ese momento las palabras eran densas en el ambiente.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco mucho —sonrió abiertamente.

El otro se sonrojo y prefirió apartar la mirada.

—¿Ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —espetó aparentando molestia.

—Encontré algo de comida enlatada en la pequeña tienda a unos kilómetro de las vías del tren, pero no encontré muchos medicamentos, bueno no tuve mucha suerte con analgésicos, pero si encontré algunos antibióticos.

Tomó asiento en un tronco donde su mochila estaba recargada. La arrastro hasta sus pies abriendo el cierre metálico y mostrando algunos botes de medicamentos y cajas pequeñas de cartón.

—Recordé algunas plantas medicinales de los libros de Shinobu. Quería probar suerte —Levantó su rostro hacia el otro chico y le llamo la atención una bolsa de tela que colgaba de sus hombros—. ¿Inosuke?

El chico hizo un sonido indicando que tenía su atención.

—¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? —De inmediato una sonrisa orgullosa brotó en la cara del chico de mechones azules. Se sentó en el tronco a un lado de Tanjirou.

El chico tomó la bolsa y empezó a desatar la curda, el pelirrojo se acercó curioso.

—¡Mira esto! —De la bolsa sacó un conejo sujetándolo de las orejas, su pelaje era café y lleno de sangre que se estaba empezando a secar. Ahora entendía el olor a sangre—. ¡Cenaremos carne, después de meses!

—¡Es increíble Inosuke!

Tanjirou realmente estaba maravillado. Inosuke era muy bueno cazando y había sido de mucha ayuda desde que llego al grupo, hace casi un año de eso. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era muy temerario y eso lo preocupaba.

Inosuke odiaba que él se preocupara.

Pensar en eso le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago y al parecer el otro se dio cuenta mientras guardaba el conejo de nuevo en la bolsa de yute.

—Inosuke —le habló con un tono tan suave que solía usar en él. Ese tono tenía un efecto electrizante en sus sentidos. Su piel se estremeció.

Inosuke se giró para verle a los ojos. ¿Por qué nunca aprendía de sus errores?

Tanjirou lo estaba viendo con ojos grandes y brillantes, queriendo trasmitir mucho sin tener que decir palabra alguna.

—Si vas a decirlo, ¡dilo ya! —se quejó.

Solo bajo la mirada.

Si Inosuke que no hubiera sobrevivido a la expedición se hace una semana, o de las semanas anteriores a esa. ¿Hubiera tenido que seguir con su vida, como todo lo que ya había perdido?

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, todos estaban aterrados con quien estaba frente a ellos. Tenía una máscara de jabalí y estaba cubierto de sangre de zombis además de las dos espadas maltratadas en sus manos.

Tanjirou no se dejó influenciar por miedo en ese momento, él estaba muy molesto, pero después de accidentalmente retirar la máscara (por un cabezazo) pudo ver algo realmente hermosos. Todavía recordaba cómo se le escapo el aliento en ese momento.

Semejante a el de toda una vida.

—No quiero perder a nadie.

"No quiero perderte". Es lo que quería decir.

—¡No perderás a nadie, tonto! —exclamó mientras asomaba su rostro para ver la de Tanjirou.

Quería creer en esas palabras más que a nadie, pero había perdido a tantas personas importantes.

—Tampoco voy a permitir que te pase nada. Y me mantendré vivo para cuidarte.

Tanjirou abrió los ojos que estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas. Giro su rostro.

—No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente —sonrió con autosuficiencia. Los mechones azules oscuros estaban por la piel pálida de su rostro.

Tanjirou estaba feliz de estar vivo para poder ver esa sonrisa.

Decidieron regresar a la fortaleza, no habían tenido mucha suerte con las plantas medicinales pero Inosuke alardeo que todos estarían felices con su presente para la cena. Cuando llegaron a las altas puertas forradas de todo tipo de materiales, el pelirrojo levanto su vista al cielo, era ya muy tarde y las estrellas estaban empezando a salir.

—Tenemos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró Inosuke mientras la puerta se abría poco a poco. Inosuke estiro la mano para unirla con la del pelirrojo, y despacio entrelazó los dedos.

—Sí, Inosuke. Aunque ellas dejen de brillar.

* * *

Un oleada de zombis habían salido de la nada y apenas habían salido de esta. Aun qué Inosuke, que no tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado con ellos, se había roto las costillas y el brazo para poder evitar que Zenitsu fuera mordido.

Tanjirou acepto poner las vendas al de ojos verdes. Shinobu ya estaba muy ocupada tratando las heridas de Genya que se había roto una pierna ayudando a Nezuko.

Más tarde se lo agradecería.

Mientras ponía la venda vio la piel clara del otro, tenia algunos raspones pero ninguna herida de los muertos estaba en su piel. Estaba tan lastimado que se dejó poner las vendas sin rechistar.

— Más tarde tienes que ir con la señorita Shinobu para que te revise.

Tanjirou pudo ver como se tensaba un poco el de cabello negro. Se notaba que no le gustaba recibir regaños de Shinobu cada que se lastimaba.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo mientras ella regresa.

— ¿Ah?, ¿cuánto tiempo?

— El tiempo que tú quieras.

— ¡Ja, no te creas tanto! Un día de estos pienso devolverte el golpe que me diste, algún día, no importa cuánto tiempo, incluso... —El dolor no le permitió seguir hablando, le dolían mucho las costillas, aun poner sus manos en su abdomen lleno de vendas era doloroso.

— ... ¿incluso aunque las estrellas dejen de brillar?

— ¿Qué? —soltó en un quejido.

— ¡Ah! Era una promesa que mi mamá nos enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. Es como unas palabras mágicas, se dice que el mundo terminara cuando las estrellas dejen de brillar, el fin del mundo. Pero incluso si estuviéramos en el fin del mundo uno prometería permanecer cerca.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Quiero saber si aceptas —se acercó a su rostro y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Eso lo puso nervioso, la mirada rojiza viéndolo directamente parecía que lo quemaría hasta hacerlo cenizas— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedarías conmigo, incluso si las estrellas dejaran de brillar?

Sonaba ridículo, eso pensó pero no lo dijo, no podía hablar. Carraspeó su garganta y contesto levemente. Realmente se sentía confundido con este chico. Cada vez que pasaba más tiempo a su lado sentía que lo arrastraba en emociones que le hacían sentir agradable.

—Si.

—Es una promesa entonces.

—Bien, lo es.

El mundo ya aparentaba querer acabar pero aún tenía mucho tiempo para estar a junto a él.

Porque incluso aunque el cielo se volviera completamente oscuro el estiraría su mano y las uniría. 

* * *

**Mantengan siempre sus promesas a las estrellas.**

**Gracias por leer, bunnies **


End file.
